


a moment after midnight.

by Gon (pepperedfox)



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperedfox/pseuds/Gon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke discovers he doesn't have long to live. He doesn't want to talk about it. Guy tries to calm him down to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a moment after midnight.

Luke doesn’t want to talk. He smiles when Guy asks him if he needs anything and is exceedingly polite in his requests _. I’m fine. Thank you. Please don’t worry._ He refuses to stray from his answers and doles out variations when pressed. He keeps it up even though Guy can feel his fingers trembling beneath his, repeating himself over and over until they sound like delusions. _The doctor said it was all right. I’m all right._

It’s a cold autumn night. Even if it wasn’t, Luke would still be curled against Guy’s chest, seeking comfort. Though his young master ( _former_ master, must mind his tongue around him) had his own room, he didn’t complain when Guy knocked on the door. The bed is almost too small for their bodies and puts their feet at constant risk of dangling. The matter is solved by twining their legs together, allowing them to remain close while maximizing what little room they had.

They don’t sleep. Guy doesn’t sleep until Luke closes his eyes. It’s a habit he’s developed over the course of their relationship. Something is eating at his boyfriend. Instead of speaking, Luke presses his face into the crook of Guy’s neck. Breathes—a quick intake, a shaky release—fingers curling and uncurling with each cycle.

“Luke,” Guy says. He feels him flinch. “Relax. It’s fine if you want to keep it to yourself.”

“Am I worrying you?”

“Please. What kind of question is that? You _always_ worry me.”

Luke’s laugh is faint and nervous, but at least it’s there. Guy runs his hand along the length of his back.

“Mary had a trick to help me sleep whenever I was scared,” he continues. “Maybe it’ll work for you.”

“I’m not scared,” Luke says. Stops, speaks quieter. “What is it?”

“Listen.”

Guy is far from musical but he does his best. He doesn’t bother with the words because he’s forgotten them long ago. It’s the melody he attempts, of which he draws from memories long faded. He hums, the sound vibrating in his chest and down, knowing Luke can feel its timbres. Keeps it low and deep, afraid to attempt any higher notes.

Inch by inch, the trembling stops. Luke’s breathing evens. He feels something wet prickle at his skin but continues to hum, hand stroking his back with each long note. When he finishes, Luke shakes his head.

“I’m going to miss you.”

Guy frowns. “Why? I’m not going anywhere.”

“Forget it.” Luke lifts his head to press a kiss against Guy’s jaw. “Could you… do it again until I can sleep?”

“Of course.”

There are no more tears, but as Guy hums he feels Luke’s grip tightening, as if to keep him in place.


End file.
